Built in vacuum systems typically have a central vacuum unit and a system of vacuum ducts which extend into various rooms of a building. Vacuum inlets are typically located in walls of selected rooms so that a vacuum hose can be removably connected to the central vacuum unit during a cleaning operation. To use the central vacuum system, the vacuum hose is plugged into a vacuum inlet servicing the area to be cleaned. The central vacuum unit may then be activated to create a suction force for drawing in dirt and dust through a nozzle attached to the end of the vacuum hose. Conventional central vacuum systems can provide more cleaning power than portable vacuum cleaners and can reduce the necessity of carrying portable vacuum cleaners from room to room. Additionally, central vacuum systems are commonly arranged with the central vacuum unit located in remote areas of the building to reduce noise and/or exhaust from entering certain rooms of the building.
One major disadvantage of known central vacuum systems, however, is the creation of a substantial amount of noise by the central vacuum unit. For example, conventional central vacuum units can generate noise levels in the range of about 75 to about 95 decibels. Such excessive noise levels can be undesirable even though the central vacuum unit is located in a remote area such as the basement or garage of the home. For example, the noise may travel to other areas of the building. Moreover, remote locations are commonly used as playrooms, workshops, etc., where excessive noise levels are unacceptable.
Accordingly, there is a need for central vacuum cleaning systems including a low noise central vacuum unit.